


Sensation

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind have an intense bout of interfacing. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge - 27) Rough

"Harder," moaned Rewind, his spinal strut arching, his pelvic region grinding onto Chromedome’s spike. Chromedome groaned, his spike snapping into Rewind’s valve to the hilt. His venting cycled hard, his fans whirling as they fought against the condensation forming in the room.

He paused for a moment, letting Rewind rotate on his spike. The calipers grasped snuggly around the intrusion, creating a delicious tightness around his spike. Chromedome moaned, his helm tilting bad on the berth as he basked in the feeling. Interfacing with Rewind was always intense for the larger mech, for multiple reasons, but mainly because of the sheer amount of  _sensation._  

Rewind bucked hard in Chromedome’s lap, trying to encourage his partner to move. “Please, Domey." His smaller digits flittered underneath Chromedome’s armor, causing the other mech to squirm in pleasure. More pleas spilled from his mouth as he ground himself on Chromedome’s spike, begging to be fragged hard and good.

Whimpering as Rewind plucked at a particularly sensitive wire, he grasped Rewind’s hips, stilling his motions. He rubbed at the plating, teasing his smaller partner further. Rewind whined in frustration, scratching at Chromedome’s chestplate.

Rolling his hips in slow motions, stimulating Rewind’s valve nodes, he plucked at wires hidden underneath Rewind’s hip armor, continuing to tease his partner. Before Rewind could protest further, however, Chromedome gripped his hips tightly, pulling him nearly completely off of his spike before slamming back into him.

Rewind’s helm lobbed backwards, a wordless scream leaving his vocalizer. His ceiling node was hit with bruising force and his back arched impossibly more, pleasure coursing through his circuits. Gasping, his fans struggled to keep up with his overheating frame.

Chromedome continued to pound at Rewind’s valve, bouncing the smaller mech on his spike. His servos dug into Rewind’s plating, denting the metal. Rewind was limp in his servos, lost in pleasure, gasping as his fans failed him. Ozone built around them, and they both knew that they wouldn’t last much longer.

Chromedome pushed in a few more times before overloading, his spike hitting Rewind’s ceiling node one last time. The valve spasmed around him as Rewind overloaded as well, the smaller mech whimpering as he rode it out. He slumped against Chromedome as he came down from his overload high. 

They laid together for a few moments, both trying to control their venting as they basked in the post-overload bliss. Chromedome removed his digits, tell-tale dents left behind in their wake. His half-hard spike remained sheathed in Rewind’s valve for now.

Rewind snuggled into Chromedome’s chest, dozing off into a light recharge.


End file.
